


netflix and chill

by jongdaeslut



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongdaeslut/pseuds/jongdaeslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chanyeol's content to sit on his new, super comfy (or semi-comfy, if you're a downer like kyungsoo is) couch and enjoy a movie. baekhyun has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	netflix and chill

**Author's Note:**

> lol the title rlly explains the entire fic. like. that's it. that's all this is  
> this is a fill i started at least a half a year ago for this prompt: http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/20989.html?thread=9007101#t9007101  
> disclaimer: i know there was a reference to ksoo in the summary, but he is not mentioned in the fic at all. not even once  
> enjoy pls.... baby's first ao3 fic

they’re about a third of the way through saw iv when it happens.

“so,” baekhyun says nonchalantly, as if he was talking about the weather, or what he’d had for lunch that day, “i think i might be gay.”

“okay,” chanyeol says, eyes trained on the screen of his piece of shit laptop. “that’s nice.”

it wasn’t that chanyeol didn’t give a shit about his best friend’s sexuality. rather than that, he just found it hard to be surprised by it when he’d already caught him staring at that one freshman’s ass, like, a billion times already.

(he does wushu, baekhyun had sniffed when chanyeol brought it up one time. anyone would stare).

he’d also walked in on his best friend making out with the assistant captain of the basketball team once, but that was neither here nor there.

so baekhyun’s abrupt declaration of his sexuality doesn’t exactly come as a huge shock. but what falls out of his best friend’s mouth next really, really does.

“i think you should let me suck your cock to find out,” he says, and it’s so matter-of-fact that it takes chanyeol a whole eight seconds to register exactly what he’d heard.

“uh,” chanyeol replies intelligently, eyes flicking back and forth between the screen and his best friend’s face, “um.”

“come on,” baekhyun urges him, “you know i’d let you do the same to me if you asked. best bros forever, right?”

well. now chanyeol simply can’t refuse because really, what kind of person would deny their very best bro in the whole entire world the chance to explore their sexuality? not park chanyeol, that’s for sure.

so after a moment’s hesitation, he says, “alright.”

whatever, he thinks to himself as baekhyun lifts himself off the couch and places himself on the floor between chanyeol’s knees. sure, it’s by a dude, and sure, if things get awkward after this it could mean the end of their friendship (well, maybe not _that_ , because baekhyun is the literally least shameless person chanyeol has ever met) - worst case scenario, he’s still getting his dick sucked.

“can you, like, maybe pull your pants down so i can actually get to your dick?" baekhyun says, impatient as always.

chanyeol grumbles in response as he tugs his pants over his hips and down his thighs. "i try to be nice, and this is what i get in return."

baekhyun rolls his eyes. "don't act like you're the one doing me a favor when _i'm_ the one who's about to blow _you_ ," he says primly.

"i _am_ the one doing you a favor," complains chanyeol, "i said netflix and chill, not netflix and suck my dick."

"oh, stop whining, you baby," baekhyun says, and then he wraps his mouth around the head of chanyeol's cock and _oh_ , maybe it's baekhyun who's the one doing the favor after all.

"okay," chanyeol says breathlessly, long fingers tangling in baekhyun's hair as the smaller boy's mouth sinks down around his cock, "alright, there is no way you haven't done this before."

baekhyun’s mouth pops off his dick to give him lip. “i never said i hadn’t,” he tells him matter-of-factly.

“i thought you said this was to find out if you’re into dudes!” chanyeol complains, but he doesn’t really give a shit if baekhyun makes the effort to explain himself. part of it’s because he’s pretty sure baekhyun’s already figured out that he’s into guys on his own, but mostly he just wants his best friend’s pretty (yes, _pretty_ \- chanyeol may be straight, but he knows pretty when he sees it, okay?!) mouth back around his cock.

thankfully, baekhyun doesn’t seemed particularly inclined to answer. “who cares?” he responds, sounding mildly irritated. “just shut up and let me suck your dick in peace. or don’t shut up, whatever. be as loud as you want, just stop fucking talking already.”

chanyeol opens his mouth in ready assent, but then baekhyun’s tongue is flicking along the underside of his dick from the shaft to the head, and what comes out instead of words is a garbled mess of sound. he swears he can almost feel the corners of his best friend’s lips curl up in satisfaction.

but then he thinks he hears a zipper being pulled down, and then he’s positive because baekhyun lets out a moan that vibrates through his entire cock. he looks down, and sure enough, baekhyun has a hand wrapped around his own erection and is stroking it firmly. which would be fine, really, but his dick is pointing in the direction of his couch, and he only bought this couch a couple of weeks ago, dammit!

“ _dude_ ,” chanyeol says, but it’s really only kind of a word and mostly just a groan of pleasure because baekhyun’s mouth feels like _heaven_.

baekhyun doesn’t bother responding this time, just looks up at chanyeol from his position on the floor, half-lidded eyes gazing up at him through dark lashes, and it’s honestly a way more erotic than chanyeol had bargained for. for a moment, he’s almost entranced, and then baekhyun moans around his cock again and chanyeol’s brought back to reality because as good as this feels, the concept of cleaning his best friend’s spunk off of his favorite piece of furniture isn’t exactly appealing.

“baek, could you, like - _fuck_ -” baekhyun’s tongue dips into the tip of chanyeol’s dick, and it’s more than a little distracting. “i dunno, jack off in a different direction so you don’t - don’t get cum on my couch? please?”

he’s not sure whether or not baekhyun is too caught up in giving head to register what he’s been asked to do or is just plain ignoring him, because he scoots in even closer to the couch and grips the base of chanyeol’s cock with his free hand, sucking at the head with a little more fire than he had been before.

“or you could just - okay,” chanyeol surrenders, allowing his head to loll back in pleasure, “that’s cool too, i guess.”

chanyeol’s not sure whether it’s talent or experience that baekhyun has a lot of, but he figures it doesn’t matter too much, because his mouth is hot and wet and his tongue is nimble and his hand is just tight enough around chanyeol’s cock that he feels like he could go insane, even though he knows he won’t. of course, baekhyun chooses that moment to revisit the whole ‘hey, let’s tongue the underside of chanyeol’s dick!’ plan, and chanyeol decides that no, actually, he’s losing his mind really fucking quickly, especially as he feels his balls tighten, and oh, _shit_ -

“baek,” he gasps out, “baek, i’m gonna nut, _fuck_!”

he almost expects baekhyun to pull off and finish him with his hand (although he wouldn’t put it past him not to help him cum at all), but instead he lets go of chanyeol’s cock so he can take him all the way into his mouth, to the back of his throat, even, and chanyeol sees that baekhyun’s nose pressed up against his crotch before everything goes white and he cums deep down baekhyun’s throat.

chanyeol falls back against the couch, dazed, and baekhyun takes the opportunity to finish himself with a high-pitched moan. sure enough, it splatters all over the couch, milky white stark against the black of the fabric.

a few moments later, chanyeol catches his breath enough to complain. “what a fucking mess,” he says, “i hope you know i’m not cleaning up your jizz.”

“fucking ungrateful,” baekhyun says, sniffing delicately. it doesn’t suit his actual personality at all, but chanyeol decides to hold his tongue on that one. “i do all that work blowing you, and all you can think about is me getting semen on your couch. which, by the way, is a noble sacrifice considering how much you seemed to enjoy it!”

“it’s brand new!” chanyeol whines, “and it’s leather!”

his best friend scoffs at him in response. “you bought it used, and it’s pleather,” baekhyun tells him flatly. “i think it’ll be alright.”

chanyeol pouts at him. “you’ll understand when you have your first child.”

“unbelievable,” baekhyun shakes his head, “it’s a fucking couch, chanyeol. a _couch_.”

in the end, though, chanyeol finds himself cleaning up baekhyun’s cum with a damp paper towel and a surprising lack of complaints.

they settle back into the couch to finally finish the movie, and there’s a small calm before chanyeol speaks again.

“baek,” chanyeol says, “i think i might be gay. or bi. or at least, like.. not completely straight.”

baekhyun flutters his eyelashes and tilts his head mischievously. “care to blow me and find out?”

chanyeol gives his answer by forcefully chucking a pillow at baekhyun's head.

**Author's Note:**

> also in case ur wondering: it's a little bit of talent and a whole lot of experience. baekhyun's a fuckin ho


End file.
